


三千春江水

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 金主逸×明星霖，包养出真爱，第一人称双向视角
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/He Junlin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A.

刚出机场我就看到那辆熟悉的黑色大众。

4月底的天气还是有点冷，再呼吸到C市的空气有种奇异的陌生感。但我没来得及过多的伤春悲秋，我把口罩又往上拉了点，直到它快要遮住我的眼睛，然后快步走向那辆黑色大众。

我当然知道这不是公司的车，虽然上飞机前经纪人也没告诉我这位要见我，但既然他一时兴起亲自来接我了我自然不能怠慢。我打开车门时敖子逸的脸黑得吓人，他面无表情地盯着我就像一头狮子在锁定猎物，锐利的目光似乎可以把我刺穿。

等我在位置上坐好了，车子开始发动并平稳地开出去一段路后，敖子逸才缓缓开口兴师问罪：“延误了？”

“嗯。”我应了声算是回答，想想这样似乎敷衍得过于明显了，又补充道，“不知道您会来，对不起，我下次注意。”

说完才意识到说错话了，怎么还有下次，在金主面前哪怕一个微不足道的失误也会惹得自己没什么好下场。

诚然敖子逸懒得去追究我的遣词造句，毕竟我和他之间的交流少得可怜，他这么怕麻烦的人肯定不愿意节外生枝，于是我有些感谢他一如既往的冷漠，转头献上一个蓄意讨好的笑。

或许是因为等了太久而把他那原本就不多的耐心也消耗得一干二净，敖子逸懒懒地掀了掀眼皮，语气很不耐烦：“坐那么远干什么？过来。”

连续几天的高强度连轴转的工作和几个小时赶飞机的奔波其实已经让我很疲惫了，但我不敢也不能忘记这一切都是谁的恩典，现在是我不得不回报的时候了，于是我缓慢地移动过去，可惜车内的空间本来就不大，再怎么拖延也是杯水车薪，何况我这样难免有不情愿的嫌疑，——虽然事实上很难说。

所以我还是乖乖地靠近他了，像每一个懂事听话的情人该做的一样。只是在选择结束姿势时犹豫了一会，最后只轻轻地靠着他的肩膀。

已经多久了呢？一个月？三个月？半年？或者更久，我记不清了，但可以确定的是在这半长不短的包养关系延续的时间里至今我也没有摸透他的脾气。

这样也挺好。我很没有被包养的小情儿的职业自觉，总以为有事便上床做爱，你从我这获取肉体欢愉，我从你那得到物质补偿；无事就互不干涉假装陌生人。

严格意义上来说我和他的确是陌生人，所以有些事就在心照不宣中变得更加轻松了。

值得庆幸的是敖子逸是个不错的金主，在床上没有奇怪的癖好，很少强迫我——事实上也并不需要强迫，我在这件事上颇为识趣，热情主动得可以算得上放浪。

但也不是没有过，好像是我和他这笔见不得光的交易刚开始的时候，我记不得了，谁会刻意去记这种不太愉快的回忆呢。不过又好像算不上强迫，他只是急切了些，他那天心情似乎不太好，我刚进门他就扑过来脱我的衣服，在玄关处我们就做了一次，他解了皮带掏出性器就直接插了进来，我疼得眼泪一下子就掉下来了，他却丝毫不怜香惜玉，插得又快又狠，我死咬着下唇不敢叫出来，任由他在我体内发泄着原本不应该让我承受的情绪。

那天晚上做了多少次我也忘了，因为到后面我晕了过去，第二天在敖子逸怀里醒来时还怀疑自己在做梦，因为敖子逸说过他没有和情人同床共枕的习惯，之前他也从来不在我这过夜。

后来不知道是敖子逸良心发现觉得愧疚还是别的什么，我很快拿到了一个大热IP的男主角，经纪人笑得像青楼里的老鸨，拍着我的肩语重心长地教导我“好好跟着敖董，他不会亏待你的”，小成一条缝的眼睛毫不掩饰地流露出贪婪的目光。

说实话我不太喜欢这个经纪人，倒也不是因为他贪婪，人有贪念是很正常的事，人性本就如此，我也贪，但他居然一点也不懂得收敛和遮掩，说起来或许我虚伪惯了，看不得这某种意义上的坦诚。

敖子逸确实没有亏待我，他大方得让我心有余悸。影视、综艺、时尚，但凡我想得到的资源，他通通往我这里塞，甚至有些我从前想都不敢想的资源，也在他不经意的一句话中随随便便就成为现实。

对情人出手阔绰是敖子逸一直以来的作风，这也是众多明星嫩模挤破了脑袋想爬上他床的原因之一，还有一个很重要的原因是他的那张脸。

我也不得不承认我愿意接受这场不明不白的潜规则一开始也是出于他这张脸。没办法，人是视觉动物嘛。一百零八线的小明星没多大的选择权，要么激烈反抗宁死不屈，要么乖乖听话主动献身。这两种情况本质上没有区别，因为第一种总会变成第二种，娱乐圈的规矩太多了。

但敖子逸是我第一个也是唯一一个金主。倒也不是我长得难看，毕竟既然当了明星也不可能丑到哪里去，没能被那些大腹便便肥头大耳的金主看上大概是因为我总是端着一张脸，看起来不太好接触的样子。

金主们花了钱投入了精力，自然是要寻欢作乐酒肉池林的，而不是对着一张冷冰冰像机器一样的脸，所以比起我他们更喜欢那些乖巧温柔、软糯甜美的小明星，这点轻微的优势让我很长一段时间里都很安心，即使实在横店暴晒的毒辣阳光下也能天真乐观地展望并不光明的未来。

可惜总有例外。

我也不知道敖子逸是怎么看上我的，又看上了我哪里，或许他就喜欢我这种貌似不好驯服的类型。但其实我是个纸老虎，很多一眼就看得到结局的事我从来不去做徒劳的挣扎，可能我天生就不适合做主角吧，完全没有去抓住哪怕万分之一可能性改变恶劣现状的觉悟和血性。

所以当敖子逸的助理把房卡交给我的时候我波澜不惊地收了，甚至还礼貌地说了句谢谢，助理古怪地看了我一眼，我回他一个不卑不亢的微笑。

那天晚上我只身一人去了酒店顶层，现在回想起来我还是有点佩服自己的勇气，等待我的是如何巨大的未知深渊，我居然能心态平和地独自冒险，换成现在我可能就会有迟疑的顾虑和矫情的推脱。

当然这些假设现在没什么意义，就像那时我打开总统套房的房门发现里面空无一人，浴室也没有水声，我甚至想退出去确定房间号。这个想法简直蠢到家了，既然房卡契合我也已经站在房间里了，又怎么可能是走错了，被放鸽子了还差不多。但我还没来得及感到被戏弄的羞辱和愤怒，身后就又传来房卡感应的声音。

男人喝了酒，边向我走边解领带。我其实非常厌恶喝酒，虽然我自己也因工作没少喝过，但依然非常厌恶，连带着讨厌喝了酒的人。不过我在那个情况下根本不可能去照顾自己的喜好，我很有眼力见地立刻迎上去，帮他脱下西装外套。

还好，还好。前面提过了，敖子逸有一副好皮囊，他的眉眼英俊得过分，跟我们这种靠脸吃饭的人比起来也毫不逊色甚至可以艳压，所以他身上浓重的酒味也没有那么让我反感了。

万幸他喝了很多但却并没有醉，他很清醒。他一动不动地任由我尽职尽责地扮演温顺体贴的情人，直到我脱完了他的西装外套开始解他的皮带扣子，他才异常冷静地按住我作乱的手，抬眼平淡地问我：“洗过澡了？”我“嗯”了一声，他的吻就落在了我的唇上。

换他帮我脱衣服，我在心里骂他宽于律己严以待人，要求我洗澡怎么自己不先解决一下他满身的酒气，当然我不会白痴到把内心os表现出来，我伸手环住他的脖子，更加主动地把柔软的身体贴上去。

没有哪个正常的金主会拒绝温香软玉的投怀送抱，敖子逸也不能免俗。他很快把我扒光，我在他娴熟的吻技和高超的挑逗下早就已经软成了一滩春水，我和他一起倒在宽大软适的床上，我努力把腿缠上他的腰，他压在我身上无言地看了我一会，然后说：“没想到你这么……”

这么什么？他没有再说下去，我也不会自讨没趣地追问，我没空去细想他的欲言又止，因为他已经把他火热硬挺的性器抵在了我身下的穴口处。他的尺寸太大了，即使做足了润滑进入也很艰难，我疼得直接叫了出来，他有些诧异地问我第一次？我疼到只能含糊地发出音节回答他，他安抚性地吻了吻我的脸颊，挺动的动作似乎刻意放缓了。

他总是在一些微小的细节上展现他谨慎的熨帖，比如此时此刻我坐的这辆他来接我的车，便宜又低调的大众，根本不是他这个身份和地位的人物会看得上并使用的，他只是在确保万无一失。

万一不小心被拍到——当然他不怕被拍，他这种叱咤风云的人物和娱乐圈的明星有一段风流事并不奇怪，他只是在为我着想，万一我不小心被拍到上了一辆陌生的车，公关只需要简单解释一句这是公司的车就可以轻易度过一次潜在的危机，毕竟是这么普通的车，开往的方向也确实是公司。

但是黑色大众只会在公司门口很短暂地停留一会，然后就近开往他名下的酒店，接下来发生的大家都心知肚明的事就不必赘述了。

敖子逸在性事上对我的约束很少，虽然很大一部分原因是我太让他省心了——床事上尽心尽力地伺候，他一晚上想要几次我都不会拒绝，呻吟和喘息、哭泣和求饶都设计得恰到好处；下了床也不纠缠，从不做越界的举动或说逾越的话，至于什么资源，他想给就给，不给我也不会主动去讨要。

“省心”到了一定的程度，就会变成“无趣”。所以我每天都在期待敖子逸早早对我厌倦，面无表情地宣布终止他和我之间包养和被包养的关系，然后我如蒙大赦地麻利滚蛋。

可是我到现在都还没等到这一天。

黑色大众像往常一样在公司门口停了下来，再发动时敖子逸忽然开口对司机说：“回敖宅。”

我整个人都僵硬了，抬头惊诧地看着他，他的脸上还是没什么表情，原本随意搭在腿上的手搂住了我的腰，我们之间的距离更贴近了。

明明负距离的接触都有过很多次了，更亲密的触碰都不应该脸红心跳的，可是如今敖子逸这样简单的一个细小动作却无端生了些许暧昧的意味来。

这个时候任何轻举妄动都不是明智的选择，我希望能从他脸上看到哪怕一点戏谑的表情，可是敖子逸根本不像是在开玩笑。他怎么会开玩笑，他除了在床上没有任何时候不是冷面冷心，但他到底为什么……

车内开着舒适宜人的暖气，温度太过适宜妥帖，我靠在敖子逸的怀里几乎要睡着。暖意却忽然偏离了方向，在我的耳畔停留了一会，在我彻底清醒过来前下巴被托起，那个吻轻得像羽毛一样扫过我冰凉的唇。

我简直要推开他了，可是残存的理智在强硬地操纵着我的身体，我忍住了冲动也压下了躁乱的情绪，我只能安慰自己说这些都不过是他的心血来潮，我只要顺从就可以。

但是他太不像他了。

怎么会把情人带回主家，从来没有这样的先例，我也不想成为那第一个有殊荣的人，于情于理他都没道理这么做。又怎么会在除了床上的任何时间地点做亲密的动作，他分明是避讳这些的……又给一个这么模糊的吻。

况且这个吻温柔到不真实，我几乎要陷进他的温暖怀抱里。太陌生的触感了，虽然他想吻我根本不需要理由，更不用分时间场合，但是这个完全不带情欲和撩拨的吻也着实令我惶恐，离开时我甚至还察觉到一丝轻微的留恋与不舍。

敖子逸似乎终于看出了我的疲累，于是放弃再用暧昧含糊的举动折磨我，他的手从我的腰移到了我的肩头，把我整个人都圈进了他的怀里，从前这个动作往往是他要开始做前戏的预兆，就在我怀疑敖子逸丧心病狂到在车里就要把我就地解决了的时候，听到他说：“很累？”

回答累也不行，或许这之后他还要同我做这样那样的事，我自然不能拂了他的兴致；回答不累也不行，撒谎也是很大的禁忌。所以我只能说：“还好。”

“累就睡一会。”敖子逸说这句话时语气分明平淡得再正常不过，我大概也是困倦得不行，居然捕捉到了隐约的几分温柔。

算了，他愿意高抬贵手难得体贴我我也乐得自在，做这些乱七八糟的猜测除了打乱心绪干扰判断外也没什么其他意义，何况我的眼睛已经快要睁不开了，索性放任自己任性一把，枕在敖子逸温暖干燥的怀里，那些细密的困意立刻蔓延开来吞没了我。

不怪我像个女人一样想东想西，实在是敖子逸从前阴鸷狠戾的形象太过深入人心，经纪人时常要对我耳提面命，告诫我时刻保持警惕，不要惹这位爷不高兴。事实上却是敖子逸任何时候看起来都不太高兴——除了在床上，我又要说。

都到了直面最原始的人性欲望的时候了，是个人都该卸下勉强的伪装，但敖子逸从来不会说废话，我一直以来很庆幸他话少，让我不用在言语上苦心孤诣地去迎合他。可现在我宁愿他向来是个话多的人，或者他用语句来羞辱我、迁怒我，怎样都好，就是不要似有若无地关心我。

这太危险了。

话语中的热络令我不禁又防备了起来，我知道在别的金丝雀那金主偶尔的关心是家常便饭，有些善解人意的金主对情儿的态度甚至就像是对真正的恋人那般无微不至，在这个圈子里也不是什么稀奇的事。

可是这是敖子逸。

不要有突如其来的关切，不要有暧昧不清的举动，更不要有让我左右为难的错觉。

错觉他是不是在这段包养关系之外延展出了几分别的意思。

敖子逸……

等我醒来时还在敖子逸怀里，只不过是被他打横抱在怀里，身上还披着他的西装外套。我浑身不自在，张了张嘴还没想好怎么说才能礼貌又明白地提醒敖子逸他现在的这个动作实在越过他当初自己定下的“在外面尽量避免亲密接触”的规矩的界限，敖宅的大门已经在眼前了，管家恭顺地拉开大门，门后的金碧辉煌像是巨大的金色漩涡，而我只能被迫由敖子逸亲自将我扔进去。

出乎意料的是大厅的沙发上坐着一个人，正慢悠悠地涂着大红色的指甲油，听到声响转过头来，美艳绝伦的脸上露出带着惊讶的玩味表情。

这个人我没见过，但我认识，她是敖子逸同父异母的姐姐，性格倒是如出一辙的冷，姐弟俩关系还不错——这些寥寥无几的信息还是我那个天天操心的经纪人告诉我的。

“哟，稀客啊。”敖姿姿探究的目光含蓄地在我和敖子逸之间不急不缓地打量了一会，然后冲敖子逸扬了扬下巴，“怎么，男朋友？”

我和他还维持着那个尴尬又容易误解的姿势，敖姿姿直白赤裸的话语仿佛能化成一把锐利的尖刀，她是敖子逸的姐姐自然有资本胡说，可是话题中心的我又哪有资格坐视不管。我小幅度地动了动身体以示我不安局促的微弱反抗，但敖子逸却暗自加大了钳制我的力气，这是他少有的不容分说的霸道，他不理会敖姿姿蓄意挑拨的玩笑，只是抱着我走上长长的螺旋楼梯。

这是我第一次来敖宅，当然我更希望是最后一次，每一处精心设计的装修无一不在炫耀主人雄厚的财富，我盘算了一下我究竟要用几年还是几十年才能拥有这样的资产，没几秒就开始笑自己在想什么荒唐的事，就算敖子逸有心要捧我，短期内这也还是痴人说梦。

被放在床上的时候我还在思考这到底是不是客房，毕竟它看起来像是根本没有人住过的样子，可是墙上又挂着敖子逸的照片，用金色的相框裱起来放在正中间，大概是他多年前拍的，脸庞还未褪去稚嫩青涩，表情却是淡漠狠绝，很有现在掌握生杀予夺大权的风范。我发誓我看了不超过五秒，敖子逸却忽然挡在我面前说：“别看了，这张拍得好丑。”

我想说哪里丑，明明还是很帅的，小伙子你也要自信点嘛，想想这又是什么糟糕透顶的玩笑前言，可能敖子逸也会觉得不好意思，唉，这样才像是有点烟火气息的人嘛。

他欺身压了上来，我的第一个反应就是去搂他的脖子然后迎合他的吻，我们真的很久没有见过了，热情点总归没有什么坏处，我算是明白了他在这方面的习惯。

但是敖子逸这个王八蛋，原谅我没有“职业道德”忍不住要骂他了，前戏都做了一半居然他妈的停了下来，我心想你这会装什么柳下惠正人君子呢，之前干我的时候怎么那么爽快，但是表面上我还是要装作逆来顺受的样子，仰着头疑惑地看着他。

敖子逸没有理会我惊疑的目光，他伸手仔仔细细地把我的衣服穿好，然后掀开被子把我裹进去，自己也钻了进来在我的身边躺下，我能感觉到他下面还在半勃起的状态，可他却难得没了下一步的动作。

空气静默了一会，我不敢也不想说话，就在我快要睡着的时候，终于听到他说：

“你生日快要到了？”

我惊异于他居然记得我生日这种微不足道的小事，困意瞬间消散了大半，警醒过来紧绷起神经：“嗯，是快要到了。”

同一床被子下他的体温快要融进我的身体，他的手伸过来搂我的腰，把唇贴在我的耳畔。

有点痒，但是不应该抵触，事实上我不愿意承认的是敖子逸这种非床事上的亲昵并不会引起我的反感，我甚至还有点沉溺这种或许危险的柔情蜜意，因为某些难以启齿的原因。

他说：“想要什么？”

上一个生日是怎么过的呢？那个时候还没有遇到敖子逸，应该是在剧组过的吧，一个连一句台词都没有、出场两分钟就挂掉的小龙套，却非要早上四点爬起来化妆，跑来跑去累得要死，最后成片播出来连这可怜的戏份也被剪得干干净净。

好像连蛋糕都没吃，本来就微弱的仪式感在我这里因为长年累月为生计奔波的疲累和厌倦而被消磨得一点不剩。

生日，生日……

其实不过也没什么关系，无非是换种方式提醒自己又老了一岁，不能总是再吃青春饭，是又该为自己多做打算之类的。可是如果非要找回那可有可无的仪式感，还是敖子逸给我过，倒也不是不开心。似乎用感动来形容更为贴切——他不仅记得，还要送我礼物。

是重视的意思吗？

但是要让我说想要什么，我是答不上来的。最近通告排得太满，也有好几个担任男主男二的电视剧要在下半年开机，包括一部知名导演的大制作电影；除了资源，一些更实际的东西，比如要车要房，对于这些我的渴望也不是特别强烈，这种物质的东西我自己也有能力慢慢攒下积蓄自己去买，和敖子逸之间的糊涂账能少一笔就是一笔——这样想来好像是不缺什么了。

如果非说想要什么……

敖子逸温热的吐息还在我的耳边萦绕，被子下另一只手似乎无意识地抓住我的手，十指相扣，他宽大的掌心温暖干燥，忽然有个模糊的念头在我脑袋里飞快地晃了一下，我心里一惊，连忙压下了这个荒谬的想法。

许是我沉默太久，敖子逸也觉得这样的大手笔许愿是在为难我，他像是很轻地叹了口气：“……你睡吧。”

我提醒自己绝对不能轻易地睡过去，敖子逸的欲言又止看起来像是个蓄谋已久的阴谋，背后不知道还是怎样暴烈的暴风雨在等待着我，当然最坏的结果不过是他要在我生日之后结束我们之间的包养关系，我就不能从他这里得到丰厚的资源，但是假若能快点中止这不干不净的肮脏交易，恢复不用费尽心思曲意迎合的自由之身，这样说来这也是好事。

结果是不到两分钟我就原形毕露，被子太过松软，使我得以延续在车上并不怎么安稳的那个觉，我马上就睡了过去。

这一觉我睡到了第二天中午，还好在休假，不用起早应付乱七八糟的工作。敖子逸背对着我，在巨大的试衣镜前试衣服，笔挺的黑色西装勾勒出他修长挺拔的身材，他微抿着唇，做不出什么更加生动的表情，看起来像个可以立刻去走时尚大秀的混血男模。他将什么东西扔给我，我展开一看，也是一套西装，和他身上的那套像是出自同一个设计师之手。

昨晚的种种褪去，他还是我记忆中那个冷若冰霜的敖子逸。

然后我终于知道敖子逸带我回来是要干什么。

手工西装穿在身上很舒适，尺寸刚好适合，我简直怀疑敖子逸是不是什么时候趁我睡着偷偷量我的三围了，等我穿戴好一切后脑袋总算是清醒了点，又笑自己的自作多情，这种事随便问问我经纪人就能了如指掌。

他要带我去一个大型的慈善晚宴，是一年一度的他们这种成功人士回报社会的时候，来的要么是商界巨鳄要么是政要人士，都是有头有脸位高权重之人。

这种晚宴能有我的姓名我自然是受宠若惊，上流社会的圈子仿佛近在咫尺，敖子逸的人脉高端广大，说不定我还能趁机多认识几个大导演或者制片人。

只是这么正式的场合一般带的都是女伴，敖子逸带我就不怕被人说三道四？

不过这些都不是我应该考虑的，敖子逸有他的打算那我只用安心当花瓶就行。我没来得及细想，敖子逸已经结束了他对我短暂的打量，他该是对我的外貌因价值不菲的西装装点得人模狗样而感到很满意，不至于给他丢脸。

于是我跟他一起再次走过那个长长的螺旋楼梯，大厅里敖姿姿依旧坐在沙发上，优美名贵的黑色礼服拖在地上，她化着明艳大方的妆，捧着平板电脑在看电视剧。我听了一会就知道那是不久前才上映的我担任男主角的一部青春爱情片，剧情发展到我和女主角坦白心意，接下来应该会有一个吻，好在是纯洁的校园剧，没有激情剧情，就是台词肉麻了点。

敖姿姿看得津津有味，敖子逸在我吻上女主角的前一秒过去把屏幕按灭：“这种脑残剧有什么好看的。”

敖姿姿不屑地嗤笑一声，涂着红色指甲油的手指指着iPad，涂着红色口红的唇一张一合，颇意味深长地说：“你的电脑，你的播放记录。”

我假装听不见，敖子逸才不会因为无聊去看他口中的“脑残剧”，更深的原因我不愿意去想了，这个时候装傻才是最好的选择。敖姿姿也没有继续刁难敖子逸的意思，对着敖子逸指了指自己的后背说：“过来，帮我拉拉链。”

在这之后我无数次感觉到敖子逸似乎是想说什么的，或许是解释，或许是命令，但最后直到我们走出了敖宅坐上了车他也什么都没说。也好，有些事情越说越乱。

看起来敖姿姿也是要出席这次的晚宴，唉，敖子逸为什么不让他姐当他的女伴呢，明明是这么惊艳的大美人，白白浪费这么好的资源。

敖子逸亲自开车，这种殊荣当真令我担忧惶恐，蠢蠢欲动的逃避心理又在作祟，驱使我往后面的座位走去——按理说也该是这样，毕竟敖姿姿和敖子逸到底还是姐弟血亲，哪有我出场的份——但敖姿姿却先我一步打开后门坐了进去，冲我露出一个抱歉中带着戏谑的笑容，于是我只能硬着头皮去坐副驾驶。

安全带还是敖子逸帮我系上的，我觉得这个动作太肉麻恶心了，搞得像什么刚谈恋爱的幼稚且傻帽的青春期男女一样，不过敖子逸今天喷的淡淡的男士香水味道很好闻，抵消了一点升腾而起的不适感。敖子逸神色自若地启动车子，敖姿姿在后座“啧啧啧”也不知道是在调侃还是嘲笑。

都说开车的男人很帅，敖子逸本来就帅，所以应该更帅——我发现我肤浅且浅薄得连稍微高级一点的词语都想不出来去形容他，实在是有些羞愧，余光中看到他随意搭在方向盘上的手，袖口处那暗银色的袖扣好像和我的是一样的。

等红灯的时候我仔细回想了一下我们俩之间的同款，虽然这样微妙的交集零零碎碎，但硬要东拼西凑的话意外发现居然还是挺多的，从衣服到生活用品，很多都是他的特助送来的，我也没怎么用过。

最奇怪的一个同款是手机壳，黑色的软壳上画着卡通动物，他的那个上面印了一只狗，我的印了一只兔子。还是他亲自给我的手机套上的，我到现在也没换，还被粉丝说过“可爱”，哎，我想转型，看来注定还是要失败。说起来我俩的手机也是同一个牌子的同一个型号，我上一个手机摔坏后他的特助立刻给我送了一个过来。

——他是什么时候开始一点一点地渗入我的生活的呢？

到了地方敖姿姿倒是火速消失，我低着头理着并不存在的西装褶皱，这种正式且巨大的场合到底还是让我紧张了，我挽上敖子逸的胳膊，自以为将情绪藏匿得很好，敖子逸却轻易地看穿了，他不动声色地将手轻轻搭在我的手上，这种安慰让我瞬间稳定下来，我换上准备好的完美笑脸，面对前来打招呼的形形色色的人。

这种晚宴还是挺辛苦的，要对很多人虚情假意地微笑，说些奉承敷衍的话，诚然以敖子逸的身份地位，都是别人来巴结他，但是逐一应付也很费力，我十分佩服敖子逸虚与委蛇八面玲珑的本事，我跟他比起来简直是大巫见小巫。

当然我也如愿认识了几个知名的大导演，都是在国际上拿过奖的那种，要不是敖子逸我哪里有机会跟他们说上话，他们也不过是看在敖子逸的面子上才赏脸与我交谈几句。这些简单的道理我再明白不过，所以我更加恪尽职守地扮演好花瓶的角色，反正我只要在各种人物面前笑就可以了，不用说话，也不用干别的事。

可惜我忽略了很重要的一个因素。人的身体机能是要在精力充沛的情况下才能正常起作用的，昨天因为忙着赶飞机没来得及吃早饭，飞机上的飞机餐本来就难吃，再加上从昨天晚上到今天晚上我颗粒未进，饥饿感这时争先恐后地涌上来昭示它强烈的存在感。

到后来我完全是靠惯性维持笑容，根本听不见敖子逸在说什么，空荡荡的胃横行霸道使我像是行尸走肉，明明不远处的长桌上摆着一堆美食，而我却只能跟在敖子逸身边假笑，偶尔还要敬几杯酒去刺激我本来就可怜的胃，简直比平时应酬还惨。

“贺峻霖？”

“……啊？”

在我终于从因为太饿而不得不放空来分散注意力的状态中回过神来后，敖子逸正皱着眉若有所思地看着我，我心下暗自大叫不好，怎么能在工作的时候开小差，还不幸被金主抓到，真是太不敬业的小情人了。我还没想好怎么解释和道歉，敖子逸已经开口了：“你很饿？”

完了，他居然还发现了，有这么明显吗？我提心吊胆地反省了一下自己到被抓包之前的表现，好在都挺差强人意，这才放下心来，有些窘迫地低下头：“还好。”

他将一个白色的瓷盘递了过来：“先垫垫，马上就好了。”

瓷盘里装着一块小巧精致的蛋糕，此刻看起来比任何山珍海味还要诱人，我简直要为他的贴心而感激涕零，顾不得形象直接风卷残云地吃了起来，吃到一半又觉得这样不够礼貌，正要向敖子逸道谢，我的恩人却把手伸了过来，轻轻擦掉我嘴角的奶油。

真是太诡异的一幅画面了。我愣了一会后全身的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，敖子逸想饰演什么温柔体贴的金主形象我自然管不着，但我身为他要发散迷人攻势的对象，还是感受到了震惊和不安。

……他到底在搞什么。

大概敖子逸也后知后觉地察觉了这个动作的不妥，迅速收回手又咳了一声：“行了，你去吃点东西吧。别乱跑，等下还有拍卖会。”

我本来想问他饿不饿要不要也吃点，想了想又觉得这样多此一举，说多错多，我干什么要不知天高地厚地去干涉敖子逸，比起远处的他，还是眼前的美食比较实际。

可是我嚼着意面，敖子逸在离我三米远的地方和人交谈，我又感到了一丝细微的惆怅和不甘。

莫名其妙的吸引是最致命的，敖子逸的魅力发散得很广阔，我看着他优雅自矜地拿起装着红酒的高脚杯，看他游刃有余地谈笑风生，看他不紧不慢地把控着每一个细节的分寸，似乎这就应该是他原本的样子，上位者掌权的姿态，冷静、完美，但是残忍。

我们终究是两个世界的人。

昨晚那个模糊不清的念头已然成型，叫嚣着破土而出。

那个念头是，——

如果我想要你的爱呢。


	2. Chapter 2

B.

我对贺峻霖的感情从什么时候开始变质我也不知道，我姐笑我说是不是想走“包养出真爱”那一套路，她嫌弃我俗，说贺峻霖还不一定能看上我，我除了有几个钱之外哪里能吸引到他。

这个时候我又在恨当初脑袋不清醒跟他开始这一段关系，现在根本没有立场去说什么情啊爱啊的，太假，别说我姐了，我也看不起我自己。

何况我根本不知道他哪句话是真哪句话又是假，可能这就是在娱乐圈待久了的代价吧，风光和苦难都是相对的，这个圈子里不存在纯粹的干净与清白，我也接触过一些，拜高踩低的事见了不少，他没出名的那些日子里就更难过了，我不难想象到他遭受过的嘲讽和屈辱。

或许要赔笑，或许要陪酒，那还会陪睡吗？我想起第一次跟他上床时他过分的殷勤着实惊到我，看起来不像是他外表所展示的清冷淡漠——当然后来我知道这全都是他装的。但当时我确实是有些开心的，男人都有处子情节，所以我很珍惜他的第一次，可惜还是把他搞哭了。

是怜悯吗？可能一开始是吧，他提防着所有人，从来未曾让人窥探到他内心的一分一毫，铜墙铁壁后是怎样的脆弱易碎，我能从他眉眼间浓重的倦意和疲乏里看出来一点。他就像是在这污秽不堪的世界横冲直撞的一头幼兽，也只能兀自舔舐血肉模糊的伤口。

遇到我之前他孤身一人在黑暗绝望的娱乐圈里闯荡，遇到我之后却还要分出精力和时间委曲求全地去应付我，这种认知让我很无奈又有点悲哀，我永远不知道他到底有几层面具，不过他见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的本事倒是很厉害。

我是个不太会管理情绪的人，总是表现得很冷漠，以为这样能躲避一些不必要的麻烦，事实上却是又招惹来了一些其他更棘手的麻烦。

贺峻霖很少向我开口要什么，我也从来不知道他想要什么，我们做完爱下了床就像是两个完全陌生的人。这是我长久以来求之不得的，我不喜欢惹麻烦，我从前包养的那几个小明星和小模特全都不识好歹，黏人又自傲，最多三个月就结束，断了关系还要纠缠不清，有几个还要用非常手段才能彻底断干净。

贺峻霖多久了呢？好像快一年了。原来他在我这里偷走这么长的时间。

但他想红总归是没错的，所以但凡是能让他在这个圈子里立足走更远的资源，我都尽量给他，看他拍了一部又一部大火的电视剧和电影，也慢慢拿了一些还算知名的奖项，在娱乐圈里逐渐风生水起。

我偶尔去探他的班，他前一秒还是冷冷清清的样子，下一秒立刻换上热情的嘴脸，我看了觉得心里堵得慌，可是我又不能说让他不要装，反而用冷冰冰的脸面对我，这样我也会不开心，我总是想让他真心实意地表现出对我到来的喜悦。这不是犯贱呢吗。

敖姿姿察觉到我对贺峻霖感情的变化后倒也没有表现出更多的波澜，只是轻描淡写地问我为什么是他，我答不出来。

感觉你知道吗？

就是那种感觉。

想要保护他，想用温柔为他疗伤，用自己去弥补他的残缺，亲手打碎他，再融入他。

说真的我不是个胆怯的人，但我却没有勇气像小说里写的那些浪子回头的金主一样说什么结束包养关系开始恋爱关系，万一贺峻霖根本只是把我当上位的工具，那我岂不是连包养关系都维持不了？我宁愿用这种卑劣的手段把他绑在我的身边，再慢慢地去改变一些他对我以及我对他的错误认知。

可是如果要正式重新开始，我就不能再只任由我自己的意愿做很多事——比如做爱。

男人是用下半身思考的生物，虽然我必须要承认我对他的身体是有些着迷，我们的身体到了高度契合的地步，他知道怎么挑起我的欲望，我也知道怎么撩拨他的情潮。这种默契免去了很多不必要的交流，于是我们之间像是还不怎么合衬的soulmate，在床上漫长的时间里都仿佛是贴近肉体与灵魂的深入了解。

但他终究还是被迫与我上床的，我甚至不清楚他是不是喜欢男人，最坏的结果就是他其实无比恶心同性恋，与我在一起的每分每秒也许对他都是煎熬。

想到这我第一次感到有些力不从心的手足无措。这三个多月他被抓去深山里拍电影，信号太差以致于联系都是听天由命，有时候连我发给他的消息也收不到——事实上我和他在微信上的交流左不过是酒店的定位、时间和房号之类的，值得庆幸的是他给我的是私人微信而不是工作微信，虽然我对于他来说跟工作没什么差别。

在这段时间里我认真地反省过自己，我从这段关系里到底得到了什么。就因为我是“高高在上”的金主，他就要永远卑躬屈膝地迎合我的所有需求？哪怕他累得要死，却还硬是要打起精神去满足我，我说了不做，他还强撑着为我口。

他好像总是在委屈自己取悦我。

似乎不应该是我来思考，这种人性化的拷问也不适合由我提出或回答，我大可以挥金如土地去追求他，但是贺峻霖不会被这样的挥霍奢靡所打动，这也显得我财大气粗庸俗不堪，我不想再拉大我们之间的距离。

而且我发现我竟然在依赖他。

没有他的日子里我也没有去找别人——之前也是，我自以为还算比较专一，不会在有固定床伴的情况下再去另寻新欢，何况我对他已经有些说不清的情愫了，我不能再放任自己糊涂下去。然而这快一年的时间里习惯了他陪着入睡，哪怕不做爱只是单纯地睡觉，忽然间这么长时间床侧冷冰冰空荡荡的，确实还是让我经常无端地想起他。

想起他柔软温热的身体，熟悉贴合的气息，还有那双很好看、仿佛会说话的眼睛。

敖子逸啊敖子逸，你是不是真的陷进去了。

有次实在忍不住了，我偷偷买了机票飞去他拍戏的城市想着给他个惊喜，结果到了他住的房间门口又畏缩了——这哪里是惊喜，说不定他正在享受不用应对金主的快乐时光，我却非要特意跑过来给他添堵。

然后我就很怂地又偷偷飞回去了。

电影消息被封锁得很好，没有什么路透，也没有狗仔偷拍，于是唯一可能获取他讯息的渠道也被阻断。或许是觉得这样太过于低调，剧组还是向资本和市场妥协了，开放了一次短暂的粉丝探班，我带着帽子和口罩，混在他的粉丝中又去看了一次他。他又瘦了，面对热情的粉丝终于露出了一丝温暖的笑意，大概是真心的笑，明显比在我面前笑得用力、开心，也更好看。我本来还想跟他说几句话，但我最后还是默默离开了，留下了一大捧娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。

鲜艳似火的红玫瑰，如果他能猜到是我送的，他应该懂得我的意思。如果他以为是哪个忠实的粉丝送的，那也好，就让他这样以为吧。

当然这些他都不知道。他也不需要知道。我到底还是害怕了，害怕我成为他的负担，害怕事情超出可预控的范围，害怕我连说喜欢的权利都丧失。

恋爱哪有做爱容易，其中有太多的门道需要我去参透，在这方面我可以算得上是白痴了。

后来他终于要回来了，我不用再面对思念的鞭挞折磨，也不用再纠结那些乱七八糟的选择，及时行乐一直是我信奉的理念，没发生的事情不需要花费多余的脑细胞去思考，我要思考的应该是我要不要去接他。

倒也不是没有去接过人，有的时候顺路也会捎上小情儿，然后我们去酒店打一炮，但是目的性非常纯洁并且极具针对性地这么做的对象除了敖姿姿似乎贺峻霖就是第一人了，当然贺峻霖对我来说的意义和敖姿姿是完全不一样的。

我想我应该亲自去接他的。

开完会后我翻看日程表，在一堆工作事项提醒里有一个日子被着重标了出来，那是他的生日，虽然我也是从网上查到的，但这并不妨碍我想要给他准备一个难忘的生日。

但可惜的是我从来没有给什么人特意准备过生日礼物，往常要是遇到情人过生日，都是秘书随便送点什么敷衍地以表心意。就连敖姿姿过生日我都是买套限量彩妆或者裙子意思意思，她嘴上说我直男，对我的礼物还是挺受用的，即使她也不差这点钱，但是自己买和别人送的意义总是不同的——我自以为贺峻霖也会这么想，所以我很轻地叹了口气，收回了五分钟前对秘书说的那句“贺峻霖生日快到了，你帮我买礼物送他”，秘书有些不解地看着我，我仿佛在证明什么似的向他做完全没必要的解释：“算了，还是我亲自给他挑。”

话是这样说，等到真的见到他我居然傻到直接问他要什么，他惊讶又提防的样子着实让我难过，我发现我们两个是什么不需要的狗屁默契，居然像约定俗成似的都选择了在对方面前伪装，他提心吊胆担心惹我不高兴，我假意冷淡忧虑他发觉我的心思。

还好有后半夜的时间可以用来让我冷却，我以前伪装起来的冰冷漠然的形象太具迷惑性，以致于现在轻微的温情都让他诚惶诚恐。真实的变化反而显得突兀了，这种搬起石头砸自己的脚的苦楚令我感到无奈又好笑，可是又有什么办法呢，只能先继续假装下去，首先还是不能吓到他。

不过敖姿姿确实是吓到他了，唉，就不应该让敖姿姿掺和进来——准确来说是敖姿姿自己非要插一脚，她天生就是爱管闲事的性格，只不过她只管和她有关的人的闲事，这个“有关”指她的朋友和亲人，不包括仇人和陌生人。

可惜有些事无论如何无法忽略，比如慈善晚宴的时候我感觉到背后有道目光在紧紧追随我，从我漫不经心地拿起那个高脚杯呷一口不算美味但异常昂贵的红酒起就没有离开过，并且我能确定那是贺峻霖的目光。

他在看我，我居然有点紧张。

对面是哪家的千金不重要，重要的是，贺峻霖在看我。我根本没有听对方讲话，只不怎么认真地点头或用简单的音节应答，两分钟后敖姿姿走过来跟那位千金小姐歉意地笑笑：“不好意思，我借一会我弟。”

往常她喊我弟弟就表示她有话要跟我私下说，我们走到人少的角落，她意思意思跟我碰了一下杯，盯着贺峻霖的方向看了一会，然后用带着些遗憾的语气说道：“明星就是好啊，不化妆也这么好看。”

“……要你说。”我不明白她说这话是要干什么，但却无端地本能感觉到了危机感。

“你的醋真是吃得莫名其妙。”

她笑了笑，我们的对话就这么戛然而止，她潇洒地冲我摆摆手，扔下我到一旁去和她的姐妹讲话，我在原地想了一下她说的“吃醋”是什么意思——这是吃醋吗？吃醋代表什么，是在意吗？  
在意又代表什么呢？

是喜欢吗？

喜欢，太沉重的两个字了。朦胧的情绪在这一刻又笼罩起来，它的色彩分明是悲伤的。

我不是没谈过恋爱，但也是很早以前了，初中？还是高中？总之真的是好久以前了，久到记忆有很多空白又混浊的地方。虽然在感情空窗期我也没少跟人上床，但那也只是为了解决生理需求，我当然知道我不是什么正人君子或者清白之人，可情人不能算恋人，何况有些严格来说只是床伴，我甚至连多余的关照都懒得装。

怯懦太不适合我，生意场上杀伐决断，情感问题又犹豫不决畏缩踌躇。可能人本性就是矛盾体，想碰触又怕被刺痛，感情果然是最折磨人的事，我的脑袋在做生意时灵光，情感上却像是个摆设。

稍微值得开心的是贺峻霖接下来并没有什么通告了，他在紧密的工作安排中艰难地挤出时间来拥有了难得的假期，这一个月他暂时是自由的。到六月他有一个很火的综艺要参加，然后又要进组去拍那些乱七八糟的青春剧。

说实话我不是很喜欢他演这些没什么内涵但是十分赚钱的片子，太糟蹋他的演技和他那张脸了。但他喜欢，因为他说适合他。我后来慢慢明白他是什么意思，他还年轻，有资本和说服力去演青春片，而且演青春片很轻松，不是内容的轻松，而是身心的轻松。他太累了，需要这样的剧情来舒缓自己疲惫的神经。

在那之后我不怎么干涉他选片的事，我知道他有自己的打算，我也发觉自己管得太多了，有些超出正常的范围。

现在他有整个五月的闲暇时间，如果我想要的话，就可以完全属于我。

纵欲过度不是什么好事，我没打算把这些时间都浪费在做爱上，我之前也说了在这件事上要节制，况且我还有一堆让我头痛的工作要处理。我还天真地想做些什么浪漫的事，结果从慈善晚宴回来后贺峻霖完全联系不上，微信一条也不回，手机也两天没有打通过，我都怀疑他失踪或被绑架了，终于在第三天的中午接到了他主动打过来的电话。

这是非常少见的情况，我们几乎不用电话交流，就算有急事或不方便的情况他也绝不可能晾我两天。他非常抱歉地一直在说对不起，因为太累了回家直接就睡了，手机没电自动关机了，刚刚才充上电开机。看样子是刚睡醒，声音低哑慵懒，让我很想立刻见到他。

于是我真的去找他了，在五月初的蒙蒙细雨中，我开着那辆黑色的大众穿过大半个C市到城市的另一头去找他，车内随手调的电台里女歌手在轻轻地唱：“其实谁不想遇见真爱/爱得绝对/爱得坦白/以为遇上了就会明白/但每次它只留下惊鸿一瞥的感慨……”*

听起来很像某部爱情文艺片的开头或结尾，可惜不着边际又稀里糊涂的浪漫总是要付出代价的，半路雨势下大，颇有些让整个城市颠倒的意思，在市中心还堵了半个小时，等我到了贺峻霖住的小区门口小雨直接变成了暴雨。

高档私人小区的保密性很强，没有正式登记过的车只能开到临时停车场，贺峻霖撑着雨伞来接我，我对自己的临时起意而招来的麻烦感到十分不好意思，拿过他手里的伞主动承担起撑伞的责任。贺峻霖没有要来抢的意思，毕竟我比他高一个头，他来撑伞比较吃力，而且他应该还没有收拾好自己的精神，整个人显得有点迷迷糊糊的可爱。

雨很大，可雨伞不大，两个成年男性挤在一起确实太勉强了，我把伞往贺峻霖那边倾斜，尽量不让他淋湿，简直可以称得上金主的范本。他大概真的没睡醒，到了家里才发觉我的大半个肩膀和后背都是湿的。

贺峻霖愧疚地看着我，可能还有些心疼吧——姑且让我自作多情一下。他把暖气开到最大，翻遍了衣柜才找出一件还算宽大的能适合我尺寸的卫衣给我换上，又拿出毛巾来给我擦头发。我穿着他的衣服，感受着他贴在我身后稳定的心跳，像只猫一样乖顺地被他薅头毛。

氛围着实温馨，我其实很享受这样相对松弛的相处方式，不用费劲心机地去伪装或者去讨好，也许真的是太过放松了，他擦着擦着忽然就忍不住笑起来，还难以抑制地笑出了声。我问他笑什么，他说：“你好像一条狗哦。”

说完他又紧绷了起来，先前轻快的气氛荡然无存，他或许以为我要生气，又开始局促地解释道：“呃，三爷，我不是那个意思……我可能还没睡醒……”

事实上应该是我不太清醒，我抓住他的手吻上了他的唇，他的唇好干，像荒漠里枯萎的玫瑰，有一点淡淡的咸味。他的吐息打在我的脸上，分明比室内的暖气还要滚烫，气氛瞬间升温，他被我吻得有点腿软：“……要做吗？”

太温暖的环境总是容易让人懈怠下来，我伸出手刮了一下他的鼻子：“你这小脑袋里天天都在想什么少儿不宜的事。”话语里欢愉的轻佻和语气中轻微的宠溺让我自己也愣了愣，我又有什么资格去说这样的话，我自己的脑袋里不也还是装着一堆黄色废料。

尤其是现在，我冒着大雨千里迢迢地来找他，亲昵的举动也做了，吻也吻过了，一切都刚刚好，似乎再做一些过分的事也没有那么不合理了。

雨点噼里啪啦地砸在窗户上，雨天除了做爱好像也没什么特别的事可以做。可是我没有去脱他的衣服，他也没有把腿缠上我的腰。我怎么也想不到会有这样的一个雨天，我抛下公司堆积如山的事务，开了一个多小时的车来到情人的家，然后和他只是有了一个并不怎么激烈但是让人很难忘的吻，最后我们竟然一起窝在沙发上看电影。

是很老的一部片子了，画质不是很清晰，色调也有些灰暗，用恢弘悲恸的笔法讲上个世纪上海滩的黑帮故事，枪炮与玫瑰，王与匪，喜与悲，惊心动魄、风流凛冽的瑰丽风情画。电影后半段全是大时代下小人物的悲欢，太残忍的声色画面了，贺峻霖靠在我的肩头，呼吸很轻，我以为他睡着了。女主角最后在码头和男主角分别，男主角将信物交给女主角，然后说：“我配不上你。”

“我配不上你。”贺峻霖轻声重复了一遍，他的声音染上了很微弱的颤抖，我看时发现他居然在哭。

还没等我问些什么，他就凑过来主动吻我，我以为他这是要索取什么打发无聊的时间的前奏，接下来又是顺理成章的事，我可以理解是电影剧情使然，他有冲动也很正常。

可是我们还是什么都没有做。他的情绪波动有点大，他很少在我面前失控，所以我敏锐地迅速察觉到他的反常，他的吻毫无章法，就像只是单纯地要去倚靠什么而不至于让自己迷失一样。我把他安慰性地抱在怀里，压在身下吻去他湿漉漉的睫毛上的泪水，他终于冷静下来，抽泣着跟我道歉。我简直不知道该气还是怨，又有什么好道歉的。

这场没有完成的做爱最后还是在他生日那天做成了，我提前联系了他的经纪人，他也心知肚明地推掉了所有的工作。我从他公司如愿以偿地将他接了出来再次带回主宅，这次敖姿姿不在，他似乎松了口气，应该是上次敖姿姿那句“男朋友”给他造成了很大的心理负担。可我多希望敖姿姿说的是真的，我们不用再不清不楚地这样下去，我想当的不是他的金主而是男朋友，我也想他成为我的恋人而不是情人。

大厅里很俗套地装饰着气球和彩带，还有一个精致的双层蛋糕，贺峻霖的眼里终于流露出我想要的惊喜，我猜他大概以为我只是叫他来上床做爱，可能他也忘了一个多月前我问他的生日礼物的那件事。

吃饱喝足后简单地洗了个澡，然后我们在巨大的落地窗前做爱，外面是C市灯火通明的霓虹夜景，我能感受到他比以往的任何一次都要在努力讨好我，热情得过分了，也敏感得过分，我还没射他已经射了两次。

后来去到床上，他整个人陷进被子里，又去看我那张成年时拍的照片，我盖住他的眼睛，从正面进入他。我很想告诉他，不用看了，以后那里挂的会是我们的合照。

做完后他整个人精疲力尽地靠在我的怀里，今天做得确实有点过火了，我都怀疑他要被我插得晕过去。但还好他坚持到这场酣畅淋漓的性事的结束，让我得以顺利地把那个环状物拿出来。我当然不指望它能轻易地打动贺峻霖，我仅仅只是想让他知道，我是有这个想法的，虽然可能还不太成熟，但是我确实动心了。

冰凉的触感贴在掌心，我将它套在了贺峻霖的无名指上，本来是个温情的氛围，但我动了动喉结，话却吐得格外艰难：“我……”

“生日快乐。”

简单但是有用的四字宝典，这个时候我才意识到我完全没有准备好，我有的只是一腔说不上多么沸腾的热血，和一颗明明白白的真心。

什么生日礼物，完全是绑架式的笨拙表白。我发现我是真的没有什么浪漫细胞，只能打直球，期望贺峻霖也是有那么一点点喜欢我的，不用很多，一点点就可以了，我可以用我充沛的爱意去填满他对我的其他不爱。

贺峻霖完全愣住了，他的表情有很长一段时间的空白，不知道是被我吓到还是感动到——我知道前者的可能更大，大概占99%。过了很久，他的眼泪毫无征兆地直直掉在了我的手背上。他看着那枚戒指，眼眶红得比在床上时、比在任何时候还要厉害。

那是我花大价钱专门请国外的设计师定制的，内侧还刻着他的名字缩写，我原本设想的是这是一个热切的场面，他会很开心，对我笑冲我闹，就算会哭也是感动、喜悦的泪水。但是他这样隐忍的爆发却让我慌乱了起来，我想我还是太冲动了，这完全是在逼他。

一瞬间我又有些溃不成军，好不容易拼凑起来的勇气在刹那灰飞烟灭，这一刻我只想他能快乐，我也不要什么结果了，他快乐就好，不要哭。

“你不用急着回答我，也不用急着拒绝我，你有很多时间来思考，”我去握他的手，他的手好冰，明明现在已经是夏天了。我不想给他太大压力，就目前的情况来说还是顺其自然比较好，所以我让步了，“我可以等。”

“敖子逸。”他说，这是我第一次听他连名带姓地喊我，我的心也跟着他的声线抖了抖，抖下一层轻薄的叹息和痛楚来，“是你该好好想想你在做什么。”

我以为他这话就是要漠不关心地变相拒绝了，但是他摘下戒指又把它重新戴到了另一只手上，然后尝试着重新握住我的手。他的手指嵌入我手指间的缝隙中，他低头用很低的声音讲话，我要凑得很近才能听清楚他在说什么：“应该戴在右手，你到底懂不懂。”

然后他微微一抬头，就可以轻而易举地碰到我的唇，用炽热去触摸同样的滚烫，是一种可以融化的温度。我们赤裸的胸膛贴着胸膛，他的心跳这次在剧烈地跳动，而我知道那是在为我跳动的。  
“你为什么这么傻。”

事已至此，我总算是明白了，我俩原来在此之前都在装。他在装热情，装无所谓，装毫不在意；我在装冷漠，装陌生人，装可有可无。

但是谁都有所谓，谁都非对方不可。

唉，谈恋爱好难。

*蔡健雅《越来越不懂》


	3. Chapter 3

C.

敖子逸真是个傻逼。

他对他小情儿的那点心思我早就看出来了，好歹我俩是同一个爹，有点我很嫌弃的奇怪的心灵感应。我还算了解他，我这个有着一半血缘的傻弟弟就是面冷心热，毕竟年轻的时候还是个中二的热血少年，后来好在沉稳了许多，收敛了一些锋芒。

对于他包养娱乐圈小明星这件事我没什么意见，事实上就算有意见也不能拿他怎么样。我们向来互不干涉对方的私事，他到了现在这个身份地位，自然想做什么就做什么，喜欢男人也没什么，在感情方面我看得很开，无论是他的还是我自己的。

其实我还能感受到一点贺峻霖对他的心思，不是很明显，但还好总算还是有的，不至于让我这个弟弟拥有一段可怜的单相思。

可能是女人的直觉吧。

事情总是会变得越来越有趣，我看他们不知疲倦地玩着猫抓老鼠的幼稚游戏，上一秒还是猎人下一秒就变成猎物，玩着玩着或许就把真心玩进去了。

大概他们就是天生一对，没有任何人能够干预他们，除了他们自己。

所以敖子逸求婚成功我是一点也不意外的——如果非要说有什么意外的地方，那也应该是惊讶贺峻霖居然能够这么随随便便地答应他。这样我又意识到我当初的看法有失偏颇，我感受到的他对敖子逸的心思只是冰山一角，其实他们都深爱着对方，在不知不觉中这种情感早已深入骨髓了。

我天天翻黄历选着黄道吉日，敖子逸这个小兔崽子，理直气壮地拒绝我的好意，说“荷兰那边又没有黄道吉日这种说法，你真是太古板迂腐了，姐”，我真想把十厘米的高跟鞋脱下来砸在他身上。

他们两个对结婚这件事倒是一点也不着急，说什么恋爱还没谈够，可能要到七老八十才结婚，我当然明白这不过是他们的含糊其辞，他们心里是有底的。

等到年底忙得差不多了他俩还飞去冰岛看极光，呵，真的好浪漫哦。——个鬼。

没关系，他们两个甜甜蜜蜜，我继续去酒吧看帅哥也一样开心，秀恩爱伤害不到我。我只不过是出于长辈的好心希望他们能早日合法，不至于再因为之前两个人都嘴硬死要面子的别扭性格而不断误会和错过。可当事人爱拖着，那就随便他们开心好了，我继续袖手旁观才是最好的安排，偶尔还能调侃一下他们俩是“非法同居”。

反正来日方长。


End file.
